Akatsuki Fanfiction Horror
by NintendoGal55
Summary: A stupid piece of crap where the Akatsuki find bad fanfiction. It's awful, and old, don't read it.


**Akatsuki Fanfiction Horror**

**Look out everyone! Akatsuki is now about to discover FANFICTIONS. Ooh! Stay tuned and see how they react!**

**Akatsuki-© Kishimoto Mashashi**

**Casana Kusabana-© Me**

**Taylor Tawamure-© NaturallySane7**

**Kyohaku-© Madame-Takayi**

"Hey, Deidara! Look at this!" Casana said excitedly, pointing at the computer screen.

"What is it, Casana, un?" Deidara came over to see.

"It looks like…a site with fanfictions."

"Fan fictions, un?"

"Stories, I guess." She scrolled down the page. "Hey! This one's about you!"

"It is?! Lemme see that, un!"

They checked out the fanfic, and what they read instantly made them flabbergasted.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE ME AND SASORI-DANNA DOING?!? UN!?!"

"Oh my God!!!" Casana's eyes went wide and she backed away.

"What are you two shouting about?" Kyohaku wanted to know as she came into the room.

"Fanfictions!" Casana pointed at the computer, her finger shaking.

"Eh?!" But Kyohaku shrugged and went over to see. "Hmm…interesting…and…OH…MY…GOD!! EWWWW!!!" She nearly fainted.

Despite their horror, they continued looking at the fanfics.

"Ewww!!! They put me with TOBI! Un! Yuck!"

"Oh my GOD!! They paired me with ZETSU!"

"Yuck!!! This one paired me with my own BROTHER! Gross!" (Haku is Kyohaku's brother)

"Hey, what'cha guys doing?" Taylor chirped as she came into the room.

"F-fanfictions!" The three of them uttered, shuddering.

"Ooh! Sweet! Lemme see!" Taylor clicked on one and started to read. "OH MY GOD!! THEY PAIRED KISAME WITH ITACHI!!"

They all gagged, and kept reading.

"WHAT?! They paired me with SAKURA?! UN?! What the hell!? I hate that pink demon, un!"

"OH MY GOD! WHY'D THEY PUT ME WITH SASORI!?!?"

"WHY THE HELL AM I PAIRED WITH HIDAN?!"

"AND WHY AM I PAIRED WITH ITACHI?!!?"

"OMG, UN! They paired me with the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, un!"

"They paired me with the Long-Tailed Jinchuuriki! YURI! OMG!"

"They paired me with the One-Tailed Jinchuuriki! Gaara!"

"They paired me with…Kisa?! Sweet!"

Kisame walked in. "Hey guys! What's up?"

"Fanfictions!" They all yelled.

"Fanfictions? Let me see!" Kisame checked them out. "WHOA! WHAT ARE ME AND ITACHI DOING?!!?!? EWWW!"

"They're cool…but some of them are WHOA!" Taylor said.

"EWWWWW!! They put me with Tobi again, un!"

"Why do they keep putting me with Sasori-danna?!?" (Note: Casana calls Sasori "Sasori-danna" too)

"They've gotta stop pairing me with my brother!"

"Eww! Now I'm paired with SASUKE?! No way!!"

"Yuck!! I'm with Itachi again!"

Itachi wandered in. "What are you idiots doing?"

"Fanfictions!" They all yelled.

"Hn, lemme see." Itachi went to see, and for once, his eyes went wide. "WHAT THE FUCK?!!? WHY'D THEY PAIR ME WITH MY BROTHER?! EWW!"

"You think that's bad?! They put with Tobi AGAIN, un!"

"And I'm with Sasori-danna again!!!"

"Why do I have to be with Zabuza now!?"

"I'm sick of being paired with Itachi!!"

"You think I like being paired with…EWWW!! Tayuya?! Who the hell is that?!"

"Disgusting! Why do they like pairing me with my BROTHER?! Eww!! …Mmm, with the Kyuubi herself…not a bad idea."

Tobi came in. "Hey hey hey! What are you guys doing?"

"Fanfictions!" They yelled.

"Cool! Let me see!" Tobi went to see. "AWESOME! They paired me with Deidara-senpai!!"

"Shut up, un!"

"Ugh, they paired ME with Tobi!!"

"Oh no!!! Now they're putting me with NEJI!"

"Rock Lee?! No way!!"

"Ewww! Itachi again!"

"No! Not my brother again!"

Zetsu came into the room. "What…are you all doing?"

"Fanfictions!"

"What? Let me see." He went over to see. "…Wow, my dream just came true. They paired me with TOBI!!"

"Aww…thank you, Zetsu-san!"

"Ewww, un! Now they're putting me with the One-Tailed Jinchuuriki!! Ugh, un!"

"Yuck!! They're putting me with Neji Hyuuga now!"

"Disgusting!! Now I'm with SASUKE?!"

"Oh no!! Not Itachi again!"

"Eww! Now I'm with Zetsu?!'

"Ewww!! Not the Haruno girl!"

Sasori wandered in. "What's going on here?"

"Fanfictions!"

"What? Let me see." Sasori went over to see. "WHAT ARE ME AND DEIDARA DOING!?"

"Oh noooo!!! Not Tobi again, un!!"

"Eww!!!! Not OROCHIMARU! EWWWWWW!!!"

"Oh FINALLY! I'm with Sasori!!"

"Aw man! I got Tobi now!"

"Sweet! I'm with Tay-chan!"

"..Finally, I'm with someone interesting."

"Yay! I got Zetsu-san!"

"Eww! Sakura?! Yuck! I'd rather eat her!"

Hidan and Kakuzu wandered in. "What are you all doing?!"

"Fanfictions!"

"Let me see!"

"Move over, I bought this computer!"

They both went to see.

"OH MY FUCKING JASHIN! WHAT ARE ME AND KAKUZU DOING?!"

"THEY PAIRED ME WITH HIDAN!? AM I GETTING PAID?!"

"Finally, un! They put with Casana, un!"

"Yay! I'm with Deidara!"

"Yes! They put me with Sasori!"

"All right! I got Kisa again!

"Yes! I got Tay-chan!"

"Nice, I'm with Kyuubi again."

"Oh NO! I'm with Kisame!"

"Eww…I'm with…me?!"

"All right! I'm with Kyohaku!"

"Yuck! Not with that stupid blonde!"

"Eww!! Not again! No money!"

Now the Leader came in.

"What are you idiots doing?!"

"Fanfictions!" They yelled.

"WTF?!" But the Leader went to see. "GOOD LORD!! WHAT ARE WE ALL DOING!?"

"That's what we'd like to know, un! Hey look, SasuNaru, un!"

"Sweet!"

"Awesome!"

"Sweet!"

"Cool!!"

"Much better!"

"Nice!"

"I like that!"

"Very nice!"

"Nice! That's damn cool!"

"WHAT!? No money?!"

"Mm, yes, very nice."

They all kept reading the fanfics, and before long, after reading some, the couples were now all over the floor, making out and rolling around. Itachi and the Leader stood there in agape.

"Why are we single?!" They said to each other.


End file.
